lineofdutyfandomcom-20200213-history
Maneet Bindra
Maneet Bindra was a Constable in Central Police assigned to AC-12. Background Personal Little is revealed about Maneet's personal life, other than she is married and has two small children. She is a cousin of Vihaan Malhotra, a civilian administrator in Central Police. Professional Although a warranted constable, her work remit at AC-12 appears to be primarily administrative. Series 3 In Series 3 Maneet was a non-important supporting cast member. With insufficient information of her work is the Organised Crime Syndicate and ACC Hilton. Series 4 In Series 4 Maneet appears to be working for ACC Hilton as an inside woman in AC-12. Maneet downloaded Dot Cottan's dying declaration using a colleagues log-in information and gave the video to ACC Hilton, leading to Ted being given a regulation 15 notice for being "H". Maneet could have been threatened or forced to carry out these actions, as she seems uncomfortable doing these actions, and the tactics of the Organised Crime Syndicate is to use threatening and ransome tactics to get Officers to do their dirty work. At the moment it is unknown if Maneet was discovered to have provided ACC Hilton this video and if any disciplinary action has been taken. Series 5 Episode 1 After the Organised Crime Syndicate attacks and hijacks convoy ED-905 and kills three Authorised Firearms Officer's, AC-12 is instructed to look into any employees of Central Police associated with the operation with disciplinary records. Maneet is interviewed in the AC-12 Building after her cousin, civilian administrator Vihaan Malhotra incriminates her in a statement given to DS Steve Arnott and DI Kate Fleming, after he confesses to being blackmailed by Lisa McQueen. During her interview she is represented by her Police Federation Representative PC Paul Harris. She confesses she was complicit in using DC Jamie Desford's login details to obtain and pass on sensitive confidential AC-12 documentation to ACC Derek Hilton, but had no idea that either he nor her cousin were passing on the information to the Organised Crime Syndicate. She claims Hilton blackmailed her, threatening to have Vihaan Malhotra fired from his job as an administrator at Eastfield Police Storage Facility due to his gambling addiction should she refuse. Maneet defends her actions, claiming she became concerned at the level of information Hilton was demanding, and stopped by taking early maternity leave. However, despite her apologies, Superintendent Ted Hastings gives her an extremely stern dressing down, and ignores the recommendations of DS Steve Arnott and DI Kate Fleming to spare Maneet punishment due to her otherwise stellar record. Hastings informs her she is finished as an employee of Central Police and will be issued a Red Notice, but he will also ensure she faces numerous additional criminal charges. He then storms out, not wanting to say anything that he might regret. Maneet leaves the AC-12 Building in tears, being consoled by PC Paul Harris. Sometime later, Maneet visits Vihaan Malhotra in HMP Blackthorn using a fake name. Noticing he has been beaten in prison as retaliation for snitching, Maneet convinces him to give her a way to contact the Organised Crime Syndicate. She later contacts Miroslav via a payphone, and is brought face to face with Lisa McQueen. Mentioning the fact she was the one who supplied ACC Derek Hilton with information, she offers to do the same for the group in exchange for them not hurting her cousin. Maneet later makes an anonymous phonecall, which along with the groups actions results in a competition gang led by Paul Slater being arrested by Serious and Organised Crime and the Strategic Firearms Command. However, John Corbett does not trust Maneet, and orders his men Lee Banks and Ryan Pilkington to follow her. They later kidnap her and bring her to Corbett at Kingsgate Printing Services, where he takes apart her burner phone and discovers it has been bugged. Accusing her of still being loyal to AC-12, and simply using saving her cousin as an excuse to infiltrate the group, he orders her to be taken away and killed. She is taken by Banks and Pilkington to the quayside where both Oliver Stephens-Lloyd and ACC Derek Hilton were found dead, and has her throat slit by Banks whilst being held in place by Pilkington. The two men then leave her bleeding out on the jetty. Episode 2 Maneet's body is discovered at the Jetty where Oliver Stephens-Lloyd and Derek Hilton's bodies were found and reported, with DS Sam Railston from Serious and Organised Crime initially responding and setting up the area as a crime scene. Later, DI Kate Fleming and DS Steve Arnott arrive and sadly identify her as their former colleague. After AC-12 is given access to the evidence gathered by Serious and Organised Crime after they searched Bindra's house, they uncover multiple digital recordings from her home computer. These reveal that it was her who bugged the burner phone given to her by Lisa McQueen, and that she felt exceptionally guilty for betraying the trust of AC-12 and Superintendent Ted Hastings, and planned on gathering additional information on the Organised Crime Syndicate to make up for her misgivings. Upon hearing this, Ted Hastings has PC Tatleen Sohota rescind the Red Notice she was issued, meaning that at the time of her death she was a serving officer with Central Police killed in the line of duty, entitling her to a police funeral and her family to her pension. Category:Character Category:Police Category:Central Police Category:Female Category:Series 3 Cast Category:Series 4 Cast Category:IC4 Category:Deceased Category:Past Character Category:Series 5 Cast Category:AC-12